What once was
by Gacktlover
Summary: Kurt has had so many things go right in the past few days but that is all brought to a halt and his life is changed in so many ways.
1. Chapter 1

What Once was

The day I died changed everything. And not just for me. It changed the life of the love of my life. And i do not know how to fix it. I thought returning would make it all better but oh boy... or girl should i say, I was very wrong. But maybe I should start out by telling you who i am and the story behing how i died.

My name is Kurt Hummel. And I am forever in love with Blaine Anderson. I grew up in a town called Lima. It was an okay town. But i was always dying to get out and for my career to take off on Broadway. That is what brought me here to New York. I lived with my bff Rachel Berry. We had our ups and downs trying to get in shows. But i had a feeling the time for me to be in the spot light was coming. (In retrospective i guess it was... just not as i had planned.)

After some very rough patches me and Blaine decided to get married. And i knew that life was going to be so much better. I got a phone call for a call back. Yep I was on the raise.

"Do you have to leave now?" Blaine asked as I ran around the room trying to make sure I looked fabulous for the call back.

I stopped and starred at him. "Sadly, I do love. But I will be back in a few hours. And then i will be the lead." I leaned in and gently kissed him.

He smiled. "Of course you will be. Now go before you are late. I will be here when you get home." I opened the door but he called to me.

I turned around. 'What?"

HE walked "one more for luck." He said grinning then kissed me. When he moved back I could barely breath.

"Oh okay maybe I can stay here for a little."

"Get out of here and go get that part." He said pushing me out the door.

Looking back at it I wish I had stayed home. But you can't change that now. So lets move on with the story.

You have probably already guessed that I dint make it to my call back. A car collided with me as I was turning out of the parking lot. When I woke up I was laying on the side of the road someone was talking about all the blood. It did not register that it might be mine. All I heard was the crying coming from next to me.

"Bla…Blaine." I had to be dreaming.

"Kurt hold on. The ambulance is coming. I cant't loss you. I love you. You can't leave me. Don't leave me. Please."

I couldn't make anything come out of my throat. I wanted to tell him that I would never leave him but I could feel everything being torn at, at the seams. Andi felt myself being torn away.

"Bla-Blaine." Cough cough. "I lov.."

"I know you do. But you can tell me later when you better."

I know it sound really clique but everything really did go black.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time I opened my eyes I was in a very white room. Everything about is was perfect. I felt like this was where I belong. But then I felt torn towards somewhere. But I was not quite sure where that was.

"Hello, welcome, my name is Jenna. I am your guide through this transition." A lady with a southern twang said.

"What transition?"

"Uh, didn't someone talk to you?"

"About?"

"Ummm. Well this is awkward. This is not part of my job but you are dead."

"WHAT?!"

"Good news you are almost to heaven."

"Almost?"

"Well, they are still dong the last look over your life."

"What about everyone that I love. Like Blaine or Rachel."

"Is Rachel your wife?"

"No Blaine was fiancé."

"Oh I see. No offense but I didn't think that a case like this would be my first case. It is cool but I thought upper level people did this."

"Did what? Is it because I was gay?"

"Oh no. No! I meant they talked people through death and especially if it was someone who left behind a loved one they hadn't had a chance to marry."

"I didn't get to say goodbye. I wish I had."

She bit her lips then looked at me. "Here, Let me show you something. You can't tell anyone I let you see this. And if anyone ask you have special permission. Follow me."

I followed her. Not looking at anyone who was around me. I didn't want anyone to think I didn't belong in this spot. Besides I hoped no one would care that I was here. She said I couldn't be here but she could be just over reacting. I was used to drama queens. I was one.

She took me to a room that was full of screens. She spoke my name and on each of them came a picture of one of my friends or family. My eyes were glued on Blaines.

"Can I see that one?" I asked shakily

"Screen 3 Blaine Anderson."

On the screen I saw Blaine sitting in a room next to Rachel.

"_I don't know what to do now." He told her._

"_I honestly do not know. I feel like there is a whole in my heart right now." She said._

"_I wish I had been the one in his place."_

"_But you weren't. And he would hate that this is hurting you so bad."_

"_Rachel, we had our whole lives ahead of us. We were going to go so far and do so many things… but now we can't."_

"_He'll always be with you. Have you talked to his parents yet. I cant even think for a second they are handling this well at all."_

"_Yah Burt and Finns mom are on their way down here. They should be here in the next few hours. They did not sound to good when I talked to the last. But what can you expect."_

_She gave him a hug. "HE knows you love him. You know that, Right?"_

"_OF course I do."_

I turned to Jenna. "Can't I go back? He needs me."

She shook her head grimly. "It is against every rule."

"Can't I be an exception?"

Again she shook her head. "I will be right back."

I took a seat on the coach, and continued to watch Blaine and Rachel talk. She really was my best friend. She always seemed to understand me. I sighed and stood back up. I needed to get just be moving. I walked up to the screen and looked closely. There were no on or off switches.

"Mute." I said and the volume was gone.

"Neat huh?" someone said behind me

"Yah it is. I just wish I could go back."

"And they told you that you can't? I guess they are right… but I have heard rumors that is possible."

"But that would be coming back from the dead."

"Yah it is not like there is a button or anything." He said walking away.

A thought came to my mind. I just had to wait til Jenna got back which didn't take that long.

"Jenna why cant I go back…"

"Return…." She stopped as felt myself be pulled away. I thought I heard her curse then say "Curse the infernal automated system.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kurt Hummel. Wake up." A voice said

I opened my eyes. I was in a room that I didn't recognize. It smelled lovely and felt homely. I snuggled into the bed that I was laying in. I was not sure what was going on but I somehow knew that I was not ready to deal with whatever was about to happen.

"Kurt Hummel. Do not make me raise my voice. You have now ruined my career and I am about to get kinda mean. Get that pretty little bum out of bed. We need to talk."

"Who are you?"

"I am Jenna. We met this morning. If you do not get out of bed you are going to regert it."

"I must still be dreaming."

"OH you are not. But once you see yourself you will not believe me."

I sat up. I felt really light. I looked down something was wrong. "What is going on. Why do I have such slinder manicured hand?"

"Well you made me say return. So you returned to a newly vacated body. She od'd last night. No one had found her so here you are."

"Uh. Did you just say her?"

"Yah… At least you are already interested in guys."

"Just one guy but he will never ever in a million years look at me… I mean I am a girl."

"Well then you will have to move on. So here are the details on your new body. You may not like it… but here it goes. Your name is Elizabeth Bradcott. You are from a small town called Townsend, Nebraska. Your parents are renting this townhouse for you while you are exploring New York. She was a mostly good. But the last night she decided to try some drugs. She did way too much. And now you are here."

"What does she do for a living."

"She was a doctor. She works at Memorial Hospital on second."

"I am in New York?"

"Yah, why?"

"I grabbed my keys. I hoped that they had my house key on them. The keys for her car indicated it was a Prius.

Luck. The tenants here have assigned parking spots.

I got in the car and started driving before Jenna could catch up to me. I knew exactly where I was going. I was going to make the best of this. I f I could not be with him I was going to at least be close to him right now.

I took one last breath before I knocked on the door. I gasped when my mother pulled open the door.

"Hello.."

"Hello, I am Dr. Bradford. I was at the hospital when they brought Kurt in.."

Blaine came up to me. "I didn't see you there. He sounded so cold to me.

"Anyways I didn't get a chance to apologize for your great loss."

"Thanks." Blaine mumbled. Then tried shut the door.

"Blain…." I stopped. I shouldn't know his name.

"How do you know my name?"

"Ummm well you see… I have to go. I shouldn't have come. So sorry."

Jenna was waiting outside my car. "You think I wouldn't find you?"

I just slipped in my car and began to weap. Someone walking by would probably think nothing of it. "Just leave me alone for a minute Jenna."

I heard walking away and knew I was alone.

"You were not at the hospital." I heard Rachel's accusatory voice say.

"I wasn't… I missed my shift…"

"No you did not, Elizabeth. I know you are supposed to be on leave for a week."

"You know me?"

"Yah, the question is, Liz why don't you know me?"

"How do you know me?"

"You really don't know...?"

"I know you are Rachel Berry. Born and raised by your two dads in Lima Ohio. You have been madly in love with Finn Hudson since the minute you layed eyes on him. And you were Kurt Hummels best friend since you both started Glee club."

"But you don't know how we met?"

I took a deep breath. " I know how we met" I said motioning between the two of us, " but I do not know how you and Elizabeth met."

"Do you know how really crazy you sound right now?"

"Oh, you have no idea. We really got to know each other in New Directions. We hated each other. We both wanted all the solos."

She looked angry. "This is not funny at all. I just lost my best friend."

I did my best Kurt imitation I could which kinda sucked because I was not used to my new body or my new voice. " seeing as you made out with my now fiancé twice before we started dating, I think that you deserve it."

"You said yes to Kyle's proposal last night?"

"Uh, Berry. I am not the Elizabeth you know. I am Kurt Hummel in her body."

"Prove it?"

"I was on the phone with you after you moed up here and you were telling me how hard it was and you didn't think that you were going to able to find a new roommate. I was right behind you."

"That is an easy guys. I have mentioned it to Elizabth.. you before."

"Our friendship blossomed over the song Happy days are here again after I realized I had no chance with Sam and was going to be alone forever. And when you left for new York you left me a note saying that didn't know if you could survive it without me and that you loved me."

"Kurt." She said hugging me. "You have to tell Blaine."

"One problem, Berry, Blaine is completely GAY! And I am most definatly a girl." I said grabbing my boobs.


End file.
